Modern computing devices have become ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. As such, many modern computing devices are capable of connecting to various data networks, including the Internet and corporate intranets, to retrieve and receive data communications over such networks. Oftentimes, a computing device connected to one network communicates with a computing device connected on a different network. With the advent of such networking, the use of subscription software services have become more prevalent, where a customer executing software on a computing device must pay a subscription or access fee to continue to use the software or specific software features. While certain advancements have been made in the area of software subscription services, very little has been done to develop hardware-based subscription models and services.